Unlike manual and automatic transmissions that provide discrete speed ratios, a continuously variable transmission (CVT) provides an uninterrupted range of speed ratios of engine speed to vehicle speed. When a driver requests more power by pressing down on a vehicle's accelerator pedal, the CVT changes the speed ratios at a very fast rate. The fast rate of change in the CVT causes excessive rise in engine speed and NVH (noise, vibration, and harshness) levels in the vehicle. Specifically, the excessive rise in engine speed is followed, after a short delay, by a sudden acceleration of the vehicle. This phenomenon is known as “Rubber-band Feel” and is undesirable.